This is a group project investigating the role of membranes in normal and cancer cells. One project deals with the excretion of lactic acid in normal and tumor cells. It is planned to isolate and characterize the lactate transporter and to incorporate it into artificial liposomes. Another project explores the observation that transformed mouse cells (but not untransformed cells) become permeable to small molecules (e.g., nucleosides) but not to proteins. It is planned to analyze the mechanism of this phenomenon, to identify the posophorylated plasma component, and to use the permeabilized cells to study control of protein and nucleic acid synthesis. The glucose transporter from erythrocytes has been isolated and will now be characterized in detail. Lateral movements of proteins in membranes of normal and tumor cells will be examined by the fluorescence-bleaching procedure developed at Cornell University. Rapid kinetics of ion fluxes will be examined in normal and tumor cells. Image reconstruction experiments with microtubules will be expanded. The isolation and characterization of hemagglutinating proteins from myoblast cells will be continued.